


Don't leave

by halesmilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesmilkovich/pseuds/halesmilkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings were never mickeys things but there's something about that red head that made him want to yell out every emotions he ever felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello poeple, OK this is my first ever fic so I'm sorry if it sucks but hopefully I'll get better in time. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> This work is unedited

Mickey wonder how he got himself into this situation. How he let this boy make him feel like this. He always was in control of his feelings but there was something about the redhead that made him want to yell out every feelings he had in his life time. He tried for so long to pretend he didn't matter but who was he kidding. The red head had him wrapped around his little finger from the that day they fucked in his bed. 

However, even after all this time he couldn't admit it to himself let alone admit it to anyone else. He wanted to; god he wanted to so badly, he wanted to tell him everything but he forgets how to even speak when he gets the chance. He wanted to give him everything, he deserves so much, much more then mickey could offer.  
coward, he was nothing but a coward he told himself. 'Say something, tell him now don't let him get away' he repeatedly told himself but nothing came out. 

"You know what, I don't even know why I bothered" The red head thew his hand up in irritation.

"I never asked you to you dump shit" stupid stupid stupid, stop pushing him away even more. 

"Coward" he said lastly before walking out of the room. Mickey let out a loud sigh and sat down on the end of his bed. 'I am a coward' he though to himself. 

"That's all you're gonna say to him?" Mandy said behind him. Mickey turned to fave her and hated the look she was hiving him.

'Fuck of" hr simply told her before turning away. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his sister right now, he just wanted to be left alone. 

"Fuck you mickey" she turned to leave. Mickey sat there trying his best not to let the tears roll down, he was a Milkvich and Milkvichs didn't cry. 

 

           ---- 

 

Mickey woke up the next morning feeling numb. He didn't know what was going around him. At late afternoon he decided to go for a walk, not caring where his feet led him. After a while of walking he realized where he'd ended up. This was the place him and Ian came to when they couldn't find anywhere else to fuck. 

Although, sometimes they just came her to talk. Well if you call Ian babbling about thing while a Mickey just sat and listens talking. He liked those nights though, mickey never really had friends so just having ian there was good even if he never said a thing to the red head. 

He sat on the floor, their usual spot and let out a heavy sigh. He was about to open a bear he bought from him when he heard some noises. Usually he'd ignore them as this place was quite old but these weren't normal ones, he got up from where he sat and walked towards it. It led him to another part of the building that mostly Ian did his ROTC training. 

He looked around until he spotted him, he was at the far corner next to the punching bag. His shirt was covers in sweat as he hit and hit the punching bag, Mickey would be be surprised if Ian was imagining his face on that punching bag. He wanted to walk over and say something but like any other time he chickened out. He walks chickens out so this was no surprise. 

The dark haired boy made a move to leave when a voice made him stop. 

"Not even going to say hi" 

"I didn't come here to talk" 

"Whatever" the red head mumbled. However mickey didn't make a move to leave. He simply stood there and watched ian as he constantly punched that bag. 

Mickey wanted to turn away before it was too late. He stood and watched ian, the way his muscles clinched he wanted nothing but to just go over to him and kiss him, touch him and probably suck his dick. His mouth started to water just the thought of him on his knees in from of the red head, dick in mouth. He didn't know when he started moving but he soon found himself in front of the red head. He didn't say anything out crushed their lips together. 

It has been far too long since they've kissed, since they've started fucking they only shared a kiss hand full of times. Mickey wasn't really the kissing type but he enjoyed the taste of the red head. 

Although Ian was still mad at him, he did not make any move to push the dark haird boy of instead, he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He pushed mickey against the wall making mickey groan, he pushed their hips together. Mickey broke the kiss only to move to Ian's neck. 

"Clothes of now" Ian said, which mickey happily obayed. Soon they were both naked on the floor grinding on each other. Mickey crawled down and stopped when he approached Ian's hard cock. For a second he admired his length kissing down before taking him full into his mouth.

"Shit" Ian watched as his cock disappeared into mickeys mouth, he always loved mickeys skills when it came to blow jobs. He received many blow jobs but none were close to how mickey made him feel. He watched as the dark haired boy took his nine inch length, sending a vibration whenever mickey gaged or moaned. He loved it all. 

He almost screamed when Mickey took his cock of his mouth and came back up. "Get on me Gallagher" was all he said and Ian did just that. 

Fucked and fucked until nethier of them had any energy left. They sat side by side not saying anything and mickey was glad because he didn't want this moment to be ruined. They all but quietly got dressed. When they were fully dressed things got. a little awkward. Neither if then knew what to say. Ian turned to mickey hopping he'd say something but gave up and walked away. 

"Don't"

Ian stopped, he was almost out of the building. He turned around to look at the dark haired boy with a questioning expression. 

"Don't what?" 

"Just" that's all he said, 'leave' just said it the brown haired boy thought to himself. 'Just tell him to stay'

Few minutes passed , two, three, four. He still didn't say anything. Ian just shook his head and turned again to leave. 

"don't leave" once again, the red head stopped in his track. This time he didn't turn to the the other man. He felt like he couldn't breath for some reason, don't leave, what now? For the night? Or don't leave to join the army? He wasn't sure which one he ment by. 

"Stay" Mickey continued, he started to walk towards the tall boy once he got closer to him he repeated what he had said. "Just don't leave okay" Ian turned around this time. 

"For the night? What do you mean?" 

Mickey shook his head "don't leave to the army" Ian let out a heavy breath, he could feel the tears coming but he tried his best to make them not roll down. This was all he wanted to hear from him, more but this was one thing he wanted to hear. "Look Ian, I'm not the type to say what I feel or shit and jndknt know if I like you or love you mostly because indknt even know how to love someone, but one thing I know for sure is that I don't want to lose you" 

This time he didnt hold back the tears, he just let them roll down. He couldn't say anything so he made a move to crush their lips together once again. And this time it was a lot different for some reason. 

One more time they fucked but this time it wasn't just a fuck. It was so much more different then any other time they've fucked.


End file.
